


Vital

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Heartbeats, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May/Ward ficlet about a quiet moment after sex.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Agents of Shield, May/Ward, heartbeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vital

After they finish, she settles next to him on the bed, her head resting on his chest, and she knows he won't be able to tell if it's because she wants to be close to him or is just too spent to move aside. She listens to his heartbeat, rides the up and down of his still panting chest, until his body slows, normalizes, into something not quite calm but no longer frenzied. 

They are quiet, still: she enjoys the silence, and he doesn't know what to say, and so they keep it for a while. Then she runs a hand up the inside of his thigh, slow, nails scratching. She hears his heartbeat quicken again, and she smiles.


End file.
